Call Me Maybe
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. — LyonJuvia.


It's been a while. But yay, I've finally written a LyVia fic, tell me what you think. And oh, just to add, there's a little bit of Gray/Erza and Jellal/Ultear because this girl couldn't resist haha. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

When Juvia opened the blinds of her window that morning, the last thing she expected to see was the sight of a shirtless male preparing to mow his lawn. While watching him flex his arms as he bent down to pull the starter cord, she felt as though the rays of sunshine had paled in comparison to the sight of him. He was emanating a heavenly glow and the more she looked at him, the more she wondered whether she was really still on earth.

This man, who might she add was her _next door neighbour_ , was no ordinary shirtless man. No, he was what she would deem the definition of a living, breathing, Adonis. He was just so, for the lack of a better word, _hot_. Toned chest, six pack abs, broad shoulders, muscles that exposed his peak fitness, his body was a dream come true. But it was his hair that eventually caught her attention. Unlike any shade she had seen before, which was saying something because she was naturally gifted with blue hair, it was a striking metallic silver, almost white in color. While it should have signalled a rise in age it had suited him so very well. Not to mention it had complemented his angular features and pointed eyes, which she had wished would gaze directly into her own.

As her eyes unashamedly trailed the expanse of his body she could feel her heart loudly pounding in her chest. Heat rose to her cheeks as she looked over him for the nth time; normally she had enough dignity not to swoon over half naked men, but somehow he was different. She didn't know what it was about him, but she knew he was definitely something. Was this what those fairy tales talked about, when you met your true love? The pounding in her chest, the strong magnetic pull she was feeling, the butterflies in her stomach, surely these were all the signs.

If it was, then she couldn't help but let out a delighted squeak. Juvia, despite her taciturn appearance, was really a hopeless romantic at heart. She swooned at romantic gestures, dreamt of meeting her own prince charming and living happily ever after, and of course believed in the very idea of true love. If he was really the one, well the smile on her face couldn't get any wider.

As if he could somehow sense her sudden elation, she watched as he suddenly lifted his head to look up and lock her with his gaze. It took her only a few minutes to realise what was happening, and her blue eyes widened in absolute mortification. Like a deer caught in headlights, Juvia swiftly ducked down to hide beneath her window, heart pounding rapidly against her chest and cheeks flushed a bright pink. She had been caught; he had _seen_ her, had seen her practically drooling over him. Oh, she had never been more embarrassed.

When her blush did finally die down and her heart rate coming to a normal speed, she decided to take another peek _. Just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and that he was very much real_ , she told herself. Garnering her courage, she swiftly stood back up to gaze at her shirtless neighbour, a relieved sigh escaping her lips when she could see his bare back that was now covered in a sheen of sweat. Before he caught her gawking again, she forced herself to duck down and leave the area without looking back, her cheeks still a bright pink. Who was he? And why had someone failed to inform her that she had such a handsome neighbour living next to her this whole time?

* * *

Juvia had failed to consider the consequences of venting to her pink haired friend, too immersed in thoughts of just having to tell someone about him that it had blinded her from the mischievous smirk that had soon made its way on her companion's face. He was just so _handsome,_ so different from any other man she had seen before, and best of all he lived right next to her. Someone just needed to hear what she had to say, and that person happened to be Meredy.

"Juvia can't believe that he's neighbours with her. Has she been this blind the whole time? What is wrong with Juvia?" she finally finished, groaning to herself as she ran a hand through her in frustration. She was half tempted to slam her forehead against the table at her blindness, but she knew she would only bring attention to herself.

Meredy watched her friend amusedly, having never seen this side of the girl before. She had been best friends with Juvia for a very long time, yet this had been the first time she had seen her so worked up over a guy like this. Usually _she_ would be the one swooning about any handsome guys she had seen around, and usually prim and proper Juvia would listen wholeheartedly to her swooning. But now innocent Juvia was venting to her about a guy? She was so proud.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. At least you know now that you have a hunk of a neighbour living right next to you. What kind of girl gets luck like that? _No girl_ of course, which is why you have to use this situation to your advantage," she advised, popping a cherry into her mouth.

The girl looked so terribly lost. "But _how_? Juvia knows next to nothing about getting a guy, she's never had a boyfriend before, remember? Besides, Juvia doesn't know his name." She sulked at the last admission, her lips forming a small pout.

Meredy reached out to place a hand on hers. "That's why you have me Juvia, we're best friends aren't we? And who better to have as your wing woman than me? Besides, you don't need to know his name just yet, it could be a good conversation starter. Instead, why don't we just call him _Hot Neighbour_?" she winked, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"This is not funny Meredy. But Juvia is glad to have you as her best friend. Juvia doesn't know what she would do without you."

She grinned. "Naww, don't worry about it Juvi. What are best friends for?" she giggled, moving around the table to wrap the girl in a tight hug.

When they pulled away, Meredy had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Now, let's see just how hot this hot neighbour of yours is, shall we?"

Juvia looked down in embarrassment. "But Juvia has only seen him once. She doesn't know where or when she'll see him again."

Meredy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You live right next to him. How hard could it be to find him?"

* * *

Obviously Meredy had spoken too soon for it had taken a good week before she ever saw him again. They had spent the past few days camping out at her house, engaging in activities that would deem her a stalker but she only had Meredy to blame. The girl had insisted on staying over until she caught a glimpse of _'_ _Hot Neighbour'_ , the girl even borrowing one of her friend's telescopes so they could 'keep watch' on him, waiting for the moment he stepped out of the house. But their efforts had proven futile for neither of them had the patience to sit in front of the window for hours on end. Instead they had inevitably gotten distracted by numerous chick flicks and magazines, possibly missing moments when he had eventually left his house.

When they did finally see him again, it was not from within her house but rather outside at the local shopping mall. They had been window shopping the whole afternoon, and as Meredy looked through the clothing rack for something that suited her fancy, Juvia had caught sight of a sliver of silver from the corner of her eye. She gasped when she finally saw him, instantly running off to Meredy to inform her of her discovery. The girl had immediately dropped everything and followed her to the front of the store, where they found him accompanied by four others strolling through the mall at a leisurely pace.

When Juvia pointed him out to the girl Meredy eyed him up and down appreciatively, letting out a low whistle in approval. "Wow Juvia, you really do have good taste. I knew I taught you well."

Juvia blushed, playfully swatting her friend away in embarrassment. But she was relieved that her best friend approved of him. Meredy had always been an important figure in her life and her opinion mattered to her more than anyone.

As the two gazed on at the group of teenagers, she couldn't help but notice something. He had been accompanied by two boys and two girls, all of whom seemed to have been particularly acquainted with one another. Just from their mannerisms and behaviour she could immediately tell that the red haired girl and the black haired boy were a thing, Juvia noting his arm draped around her shoulder almost lazily. On the other hand, the dark haired girl seemed to be coupled off with a blue haired boy with a red tattoo, his arm resting snugly around her waist. From the way they acted, it was as though her hot neighbour was—

"Oh my god Juvia, he's a _fifth wheel!_ This is the perfect opportunity you know. You're the one who can complete that picture. Imagine how cute it would be if you guys could triple date," Meredy started squealing in her ear, her fantasies going wild. Juvia blushed, having shared the same thoughts but refused to let them get the better of her like Meredy had.

"Juvia thinks you might be over thinking things," she said, trying to calm her friend down. But Meredy was having none of it, swatting her away.

"Nonsense Juvia. This is a sign that you guys were meant to be. Look at him, all _alone_. You can tell that he wants to be coupled off too." She pointed to him, the girls noticing how he had lagged behind the two couples and eyed them with almost a sense of longing.

Meredy turned to the girl with a smug smirk. "And who better to be his girlfriend than you? Come on Juvia, make your– wait, is that Ultear?"

Before she had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Juvia felt herself being pulled my Meredy into the direction of the group. Her protests had fell on deaf ears as the girl stumbled behind Meredy, trying to keep up with her outrageously quick pace. The girl had only let go when she pounced on the girl with dark hair, Juvia raising an eyebrow in surprise. It looked as though she had not been the only one surprised for the rest of the group had abruptly stopped in their tracks, taking in the sight of the embracing girls.

"Ul! It's been so long!" she heard Meredy squeal as the girl who she assumed was Ultear laughed, pulling away from her boyfriend's grasp to properly return the hug.

"Meredy knows these people?" Juvia couldn't help but ask as the two shared a very long hug.

Meredy pulled away from Ultear at those words, moving to pull Juvia to her side. "Ul, this is Juvia. Juvia this is Ul, or Ultear, the sister I've always been talking about."

Ah, so this is who she had always heard stories of. Meredy had always spoken of a girl who practically raised her when she was young, someone she had admired from a very young age and who she considered her older sister despite sharing no blood relations. She didn't know the exact details but when they had found each other, she knew that they had been inseparable. But due to circumstances, they were separated for quite a long time.

She gave a shy nod to Ultear who smiled widely at her, pulling her into a short hug. "So you're the one who's been putting up with Meredy all these years. I must thank you, I know how much of a handful she is."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia should be thanking _you_ Ultear-san. Thank you for all you did for Meredy. She's Juvia's best friend."

Meredy placed a hand over her heart as she dramatically swooned. "Naww, stop it you two. You're making me blush."

Ultear chuckled, before stepping back to return to the blue haired male's side. She wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Meredy, you remember Jellal right?"

"As in the guy you would never shut up about?" Meredy asked brusquely, not noticing how Ultear's cheeks began to color.

"If you have to put it that way then yes, this is Jellal." She motioned to the male next to her with her free hand, Jellal giving the girls a nod in greeting. Juvia watched as Meredy looked the boy up and down, before giving her whistle of approval. "I must say Ul, you've got quite the catch."

Ultear slapped the girl on the shoulder. "Meredy! Who taught you to say such things?" Though she tried to take on a reprimanding tone, the bright blush on her cheeks betrayed her. Juvia softly giggled. Meredy had that effect on people.

"I'm just stating the truth. Anyway, who are the rest of your friends?"

Ultear's grin widened. "Well that is my half-brother Gray and his girlfriend Erza," she motioned to the other couple who gave her a wave, having been previously engaged in another conversation just as they were called.

"And the loner over there is Lyon," she motioned to who they had previously called Hot Neighbour. It had appeared he had a name after all, _Lyon_. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

Juvia felt Meredy nudge her in the ribs as Lyon scowled at Ultear before making his way to the girls, his scowl soon replaced with a charming smile. "I'm Lyon, and I'm those two idiots' cousin," he motioned to Ultear and Gray who soon scowled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you Meredy, Juvia," he said to them, eyes lingering on Juvia a little longer. She could feel her cheeks heat up at the gaze he was giving her. She had previously thought it improbable to see him up close, but now that she had she didn't think he'd be even more handsome, if that was even possible. It took her her entire being not to melt into a puddle of goo beneath his feet, suddenly glad that Meredy was next to her to give her much needed support.

Meredy nudged her in the ribs when she failed to speak, bringing her back into reality. "Oh uh, Juvia is very pleased to meet you too Lyon- _sama_."

Lyon raised an eyebrow. " _Sama?_ Well that's new," he mused, Juvia suddenly worried that she had offended him.

"Ah, Juvia didn't mean to offend you. She–"

He chuckled, the low rumble of his chest making her heart flutter. "There's no need to apologise Juvia. I kinda like it, and just so we're fair, how does Juvia- _chan_ sound?"

Juvia felt as though she could have fainted right there if it hadn't been for Meredy placing a hand on her shoulder, having been all too aware of her raging emotions. How could two words make her feel like turning into mush? _Juvia-chan?_ It sounded so nice out of his mouth.

"Oi Lyon, stop flirting and let's go! Erza wants her strawberry cake and you know how she gets when she doesn't get it soon," they heard a voice from behind call, interrupting their little moment. They heard a yelp of pain only moments later as Erza scolded Gray for his interruption.

Lyon scowled. "I wasn't flirting and shut up you ass. Thank you Erza for keeping that dickwad in place," he turned around to retort, before turning back to face Juvia with an apologetic smile.

"It looks like our meeting has to be cut short. It was very nice to meet you Juvia-chan. Perhaps we'll see each other again," and with that he bade the girls goodbye as the group moved off into the opposite direction, Juvia left in a dreamy daze.

A sharp pain in her hip brought her out of her haze as she turned to see Meredy grinning at her. "He totally likes you Juvi."

Her brows raised in objection. "What? No, Lyon-sama couldn't possibly like Juvia, could he?" her voice sounding a little hopeful.

Meredy rolled her eyes, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Oh he totally digs you. Did you see the way he looked at you? And those pet names, Juvia- _chan_ , really? If I didn't think it was adorable I would've puked from the cheesiness. Come on Juvi, the boy didn't even notice I was here the whole time, and he only said goodbye to you. He obviously has the hots for you," she pointed out, Juvia's face growing aflame at the realisation. He liked her? He actually did like her? She didn't think it was possible to smile as widely as she had.

* * *

"Okay Juvia, this is where I draw the line. It's been what, a week since we last saw him and you're still here grinning like a crackpot," Meredy sighed in exasperation as Juvia hummed the tune of _Call Me Maybe_ for the nth time that past week. If she heard that song one more time, she was going to punch a wall or something.

"But Juvia can't help it, she's just so happy. She can't believe that Lyon-sama likes her!" she gushed, her eyes turning dreamy at the thought of her beloved.

Meredy rolled her eyes. "As happy as I am for you Juvia, you can't just keep smiling to yourself. You have to actually start talking to him to get into a relationship with him you know. Just because you like each other doesn't mean anything will happen. You've got to make the first move Juvia." This had caught her attention when the smile suddenly dropped from her face, her skin turning pale.

Her brows furrowed anxiously. "Like what?"

Meredy cracked a grin. "You should give him your number."

Juvia looked aghast at the thought, blue eyes dilating in surprise as her cheeks burned aflame. "Juvia couldn't possibly give L-Lyon-sama her number. Juvia is too shy," she sputtered, twiddling her fingers in nervousness. She was by no means a confident person, which was why she admired Meredy so much. The girl could make friends with anyone and she didn't care what anybody else thought of her. On the other hand, she was very shy and timid, only ever really letting loose with those she was extremely close to.

The pink haired girl only gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Of course you can Juvi, I'll be with you the whole time. Just write down your number and give it to him, easy peasy. You don't have to say much, so what do you say?"

She bit her lip, looking at her hesitantly. "Well when Meredy puts it that way, Juvia couldn't possibly refuse."

Meredy's smile widened. "Great, now here's a slip of paper and a pen. Write down your number and we'll give it to him." Just like that, the girl magically produced a small strip of paper and a pen from her pocket, handing it to the girl in question. Juvia had no doubt that her friend had been planning this for a long while now, and with a resigned sigh, took the pen and paper from her. Using the window sill as a table, she neatly scrawled out her number in her loopy writing, Meredy grinning with glee in the background.

As soon as she had written down the last digit, Meredy had taken her by the wrist and pulled her out of the house at am amazing speed. Juvia stumbled behind her, trying to keep up with the girl's quick pace as she was dragged along. Before she could realise where they were going, Meredy paused abruptly, causing the girl behind her to lightly bump into her.

"Meredy, where are we go–" her breath caught in her throat when she took in the familiar front door of the household. It was his house, god it was his house. She couldn't do this, not now, not ever. All the color in her cheeks drained out as she felt confidence fly down the drain. It was much too early for her to give him her number of all things.

As though she could read her mind, Meredy tightened her grip on her wrist as she held her in place, shooting the girl a stern look. Sometimes she wondered if she was really the younger one in their friendship. "No more running Juvia. We've come all the way out here not for you to run. You're going to get your man," she declared, pounding on the door before she had a chance to react.

Juvia's eyes widened in horror as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind the door. She turned to look at Meredy frantically, only to find the girl mysteriously missing from her side. She sucked in a breath when comprehension dawned on her; she was meant to have been ditched from the start. Before she could even have time to get angry, the door in front of her swung open, all her thoughts coming to a screeching halt when she came face to face with the object of her affections.

His dark eyes widened in surprise as soon as he saw her, but his surprise soon gave way to joy when his lips curved into a pleasant smile. "Juvia-chan, it's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

Juvia was still staring at him however, blue eyes gazing over him appreciatively. Now that he was up close, she could observe things she hadn't previously seen before. Was it just her, or did he grow even _more_ handsome since the last time she saw him? She was certain she could just stand there, staring at his gorgeous face forever.

"Juvia-chan? Juvia-chan, is there something wrong?" It was the feeling of his cool hand against her shoulder that finally brought her out of her daze as she sputtered in shock at the physical contact, her cheeks flaring a bright red.

"Lyon-sama!" she squeaked in surprise, looking down in embarrassment. God, never had she been so embarrassed. He had caught her staring, and it was worse than last time because she was right in front of him. Could she be any more obvious?

She heard a low chuckle coming from him, the girl slowly lifting her head in confusion. Lyon gazed down at her with mirth in his eyes, smiling at her in amusement. "You are one interesting girl Juvia-chan. Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Juvia bit her lip, shyness overcoming her once more. She clenched the slip of paper in her hand, she really didn't know if she could do this. But if she didn't, Meredy would be so disappointed; _besides I believe in you Juvi_ , she could almost hear her say. Her friend had gone through all this trouble just to get her to meet him, she couldn't waste this opportunity. Her blue eyes suddenly flashed in determination.

Stomping down her doubts, she looked him straight in the eye with a smile on her face. Without giving him time to respond, she shoved the slip of paper into his hand. "This is Juvia's number. She was wondering if Lyon-sama could call her, maybe?" she bit her lip as she watched him open the slip in surprise, his expression unreadable.

She grew nervous; _stupid, stupid, stupid_. She was so stupid. She knew she shouldn't have done that. Meredy was wrong after all, now all hope of getting Lyon-sama to like her was lost. What had she done?

Before she could spend more time wallowing in her pit of self-misery, she heard a low chuckle escape from the male in front of her. Her head snapped up in surprise as he flashed her a happy smile. "I was going to ask you if _you_ could maybe give _me_ a call," he told her, fishing out a slip of paper from his pocket and handing it to her. Her eyes widened in surprise; what was with people and having a slip of paper ready on hand? It was much too convenient to be a simple coincidence.

They smiled each other, Lyon about to speak when a voice intervened.

"It's about time Lyon! You should really give him a call. He's had that slip of paper inside his pocket for the past week," said a voice from inside the house. They both whirled around in surprise to face the source of the voice, only to find a smirking and shirtless Gray coming to pause next to them. Juvia blushed when she noted his shirtless form, Lyon scowling as he shoved Gray away.

"Put on a shirt you ass, we have a visitor," he said roughly, trying to block Gray's shirtless form from her view. She didn't know why, put she always managed to see someone in a state of undress from this house. It was really strange. But while she acknowledged that Gray was certainly well built, she found that he didn't hold a candle to her beloved.

They heard Gray chuckle. "Yeah yeah, I just came here to tell you that Erza's coming over soon so you might wanna stay out of the house soon if you don't want a repeat of last time," he informed them, disappearing back into the house.

Lyon huffed. "Fine. I was just about to go out with Juvia-chan anyway," he yelled back before turning back to his blue haired companion with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry about that. Gray just has this weird stripping habit," he explained apologetically, wrapping the back of his head sheepishly. Juvia almost swooned at how adorable he looked but had to remind herself that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. Instead, she shook her head. "It's alright Lyon-sama. You don't have to apologise to Juvia, she understands."

His smile grew wider, pearl white teeth beginning to show. "Great, now how about we go out for a bit?"

Her eyes widened. "L-Lyon-sama wasn't lying to Gray-sama?"

He shook his head. "What made you think I was? Come on, let's go. It looks like I won't have to wait for that call after all," he told her with a wink, tenderly grabbing her by the hand as he closed the door behind him.

He intertwined his fingers with hers, gently pulling her along with him. Juvia blushed at the contact, her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe they were progressing so fast. She had only come to give him her number and she ended up grabbing a date with him instead. Meredy would be so proud.

Shaking those thoughts away, she looked up to gaze at the side of his face. He was so handsome, as if she hadn't said it enough already. Her eyes trailed downward to stare at their intertwined hands, her smile turning into a lovesick grin as she squeezed it lightly. It looked like being oblivious had its advantages after all.


End file.
